Beginner Quests
Beginner Quests Level Required : Any Item Required : 200 Dollars Ray Fitz #1 ' '''Talk with Ray Fitz ' Quest Helping 12: hi Ray Fitz: Oh, hello Quest Helping! I was waiting for you! My name is Ray Fitz, I'm Professor Oak assistant and I'm here to help you in your journey as a Pokemon trainer! Quest Helping 12: Help Ray Fitz: (Start quest? yes or no) Quest Helping 12: yes Ray Fitz: Okay, first let's know the Pokedex! It is located in your inventory, your mission is to release your Pokemon and use your Pokedex to collect information about it! Do this and talk to me again. ''Use your pokedex on a Pokemon.'' Quest Helping 12: hi Ray Fitz: (End quest? yes or no) Ray Fitz: Congratulations! Remember to always use your Pokedex when you need information about the Pokemon! Type mission when you want to get your next task! '''Ray Fitz #2 Quest Helping 12: hi Quest Helping 12: Mission Ray Fitz: (Start quest? yes or no) Quest Helping 12: yes Ray Fitz: Ok, the PokeMart is marked on your minimap! (A dollar sign) Your job is to communicate with the seller and ask for my order. Go To PokeMart (Market) '' Quest Helping 12: hi Brian: (End quest? yes or no) Quest Helping 12: yes Brian: Here is! Take carefully. Remember that you can always return here to buy supplies! ''Go Talk to Ray Fitz '' Quest Helping 12: hi Ray Fitz: (End quest? yes or no) Quest Helping 12: yes Ray Fitz: Great! Thank you for seeking my order, take this reward! Type mission when you want to get your next task! '''Ray Fitz #3 Quest Helping 12: hi Quest Helping 12: Mission Ray Fitz: (Start quest? yes or no) Quest Helping 12: yes Ray Fitz: Your task is to defeat 1x Rattata, you can find this Pokemon in the city sewers. Take care! Good luck! Remeber that you can order your Pokemon moves clicking on the move bar or saying 'm1' for first move, 'm2' for second move... '''''Go to the Sewers at your Left and Kill a Rattata Quest Helping 12: hi Ray Fitz: (End quest? yes or no) Quest Helping 12: yes Ray Fitz: Very good to hear, I believe you will become a great Pokemon trainer! Type mission when you want to get your next task! Ray Fitz #4 Quest Helping 12: hi Quest Helping 12: Mission Ray Fitz: (Start quest? yes or no) Quest Helping 12: yes Ray Fitz: Your next task is to defeat and catch 1x Rattata. Take these Poke Balls. Return to the Sewers at your Left and Catch a Rattata by Using Pokeball on it Quest Helping 12: hi Ray Fitz: (End quest? yes or no) Quest Helping 12: yes Ray Fitz: Haha, great news! I'm really enjoying help you, take this reward! Type mission when you want to get your next task! Ray Fitz #5 Quest Helping 12: hi Quest Helping 12: Mission Ray Fitz: (Start quest? yes or no) Quest Helping 12: yes Ray Fitz: Okay, your task is to collect information from 3 different Pokemon with your Pokedex! Use your Pokedex on 3 Different Pokemon. Quest Helping 12: hi Ray Fitz: (End quest? yes or no) Quest Helping 12: yes Ray Fitz: Congratulations, you really show a brave trainer. Type mission when you want to get your next task! Ray Fitz #6 Quest Helping 12: hi Quest Helping 12: Mission Ray Fitz: (Start quest? yes or no) Quest Helping 12: yes Ray Fitz: Inside your backpack you can locate your fishing rod (Old Fishing Rod). Get close to a lake or river and fish until you reach fishing skill 5. Find some water and use your fishing rod on it. '' ''Fish until you reach lvl 5 in Fishing skill. Quest Helping 12: hi Ray Fitz: (End quest? yes or no) Quest Helping 12: yes Ray Fitz: I knew you could! Take this gift. Type mission when you want to get your next task! Ray Fitz #7 Quest Helping 12: hi Quest Helping 12: Mission Ray Fitz: (Start quest? yes or no) Quest Helping 12: yes Fight and Defeat Ray Fitz in a Battle. Quest Helping 12: hi Quest Helping 12: Mission Ray Fitz: (Start quest? yes or no) Quest Helping 12: yes Ray Fitz: Your last task is to buy 1x Pokemon Revive at the PokeMart and bring to me. You may defeat some Pokemon and grab the items that they drop to sell at the PokeMart and then buy the Pokemon Revive! Return to PokeMart (Market) '' Quest Helping 12: hi Brian: Hello Quest Helping! Looking for supplies for your journey? Here you will find the best Poke Balls in the region. Just say trade! Quest Helping 13: trade ''Buy 1 pokemon revive (200 Dollars) '' ''Return to Ray Fitz Quest Helping 12: hi Ray Fitz: (End quest? yes or no) Quest Helping 12: yes Ray Fitz: Very well! You are ready for your adventures in the Pokemon world, my job ends here. Good luck my friend! Well done ! Good luck for your next quest.